Secret Bath
by Valenanna
Summary: Prince goes to take a bath after a long day at school. Assuming that no one else is there she begins talking to herself. Gui overhears. Could this lead to something more? Yaoi. Gui x Prince
1. Chapter 1

After a very long and strenuous day Feng Lan was tired. She debated soaking in a bath for an hour before going to bed and logging on to Second Life when she remembered the luxury baths that no one dared use in Infinite Palace. Deciding that she would risk it she logged onto Second life an hour early and immediately made herself appear offline. She didn't look before entering the baths and removing all of her clothes. Prince look first! Never! By time she reached the water her eyes were closed and she was thinking back on her day. "Stupid Gui." She mumbled to herself. All throughout her classes today he kept giving her strange looks. It drove her insane thinking he may have found out her true identity but he didn't say anything or call her after class so she just rushed home extremely confused. "Looking at me like that," She shivered despite the warmth. He made her shiver. "With those eyes... so different in real life yet so much the same..." Again she shivered it seemed all her warmth was heading to one spot.

"Y-your Highness!" Prince heard a squeak and opened her eyes to see Gui sitting across from her in the bath. He was shocked not knowing what to do when he saw Prince stripping before him eyes closed no concern for what was around him. Gui was having a problem of his own now and had no way of hiding it. Prince upon seeing Gui immediately went to cover her non-existent breasts forgetting she was a guy. The gesture was not lost on Gui who was working very hard and failing very hard at looking at anything but Prince. He finally settled for just closing and covering his eyes leaving himself open for Prince's greedy inspection.

"H-How long have you been there?" Prince demanded while his eyes trailed down to a certain part of Gui's. More shivers as a certain part of both of the men began to do the thinking.

"Since before you came in." Gui said way to huskily for Prince's sanity. Then Gui just had to add in "Are-Are you Feng Lan?"

"What gave me away?" Prince asked temporarily turned off by the thought that Gui may not like him now.

"I had my suspicions but it was only really confirmed when you went to cover your chest and not your... *cough*... Man parts."

Sneaking or rather ogling another another glance Prince saw that Gui's epiphany hadn't turned him off at all. This sent all the blood right back to Prince's 'Man parts' as Gui had so named them. Feeling kind of guilty that she had been ogling so much Prince said. "Oh for heaven's sake Gui I should be the one covering my eyes not you! I interrupted your bath not the other way around. Sides... it's not as though you'll like me anymore..." Prince mumbled the last bit but Gui heard and for once was happy to hear Prince say something so sadly.

"Not like you anymore!" He nearly cried in his roll playing. "Why in the world would I not like you! I love you that's much more than like! To not even like you!" Gui said without really thinking at this point. Only realizing as realization came across Prince's face that that was the first time he had confessed out loud.

"L-love me?" Prince asked his man parts clearly getting larger but Gui still refusing to look at him.

"I-I'm sorry Prince I shouldn't do that to you, you have too much to worry about without me putting that on your shoulders." Gui was getting out to leave but Prince wouldn't have it.

"Wait!" Prince was gabbing at Gui's soaked body to try to pull him back when his hand accidentally brushed a very sensitive area. Gui was so startled that when Prince finally got a hold of his hand he was pull backwards easily right onto Prince's lap. Prince's nude lap. Prince's fully erect nude lap.

Gui squeaked and tried to move but Prince, startled himself, was still holding his hand.

"Gui..." Prince whispered huskily. "Stop moving." Gui moaned and took away the last of Prince's will power. Flipping their positions Prince pinned Gui to the side of the bath. "Moaning is just as bad. Mmm why do you have to be so hot!" Boths males eyes were shadowed with lust and neither was really in control of their actions.

"I-I want you Prince, Feng Lan, but don't do anything that you'll regret," Gui said with the last of his sensible mind before he began to rub against Prince's body with the part of him that wasn't pinned down.

"Ah." Prince moaned as he was rubbed against. He had already lost control of himself and it appeared that Gui was taking it. He had locked the door to the bath before he came in so there was nothing to stop him now. Gui flipped both of them over again and claimed Prince's mouth with his own. Prince moaned into Gui's mouth making both Gui's heart and other organ soar. "Mmmm Gui," Prince said breaking from the kiss. "I want you in me." Gui nearly came right there. Looking around the bath he found someone really had just left lube on the side. Trying not to think about it Gui drenched his fingers in it.

"I'll prepare you first. Are you sure this is what you want. It hurts too when guys do it." Prince knew all this. As a girl she read yaoi devotedly.

"I know just do it." Prince wasn't prepared when Gui's first finger entered him. He expected pain and discomfort and he got them but what he didn't expect was that Gui would hit his prostate right away. Prince's head flew back and he only had the coherency to say "More!" Gui inserted another finger and began scissoring Prince's hole. As he inserted a third Prince came over his stomach but Gui kept going and Prince was hard again as his prostate was continually hit. Finally Gui removed the fingers and looked at Prince.

"Are you sure that you want this Prince?" Gui asked

"Yes, Hurry." Prince pleaded. This was driving Gui crazy and he finally positioned himself at Prince's entrance and began pushing in. Amazing could not begin to describe the full feeling Prince felt as Gui pushed into him. As Gui stopped to give Prince time to adjust Prince grew impatient. "Move," he finally said in what he hoped wasn't too pleading a voice. The ecstasy Gui felt as he moved in Prince was beyond compare. The small moans Prince made nearly sent Gui over the edge. Each time he hit Prince's sweet spot he felt tensions through his body. As Gui hit Prince's sweet spot particularly hard Prince came. It was indescribable the pleasure that shot through him and the vibrations he caused made Gui follow him. Both men slowly relaxed into the bath letting the hot water clean off their bodies as they clung to each other happily.

"Is sex that good as a girl?" Gui asked unthoughtfully.

"I don't know..." Prince whispered.

_I was his first! _"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked..." Gui snuggled up to Prince trying to make him forget what he asked. "Would you go out with me?" Gui blurted. "I mean in real life?" Before Prince could reply they were interrupted by Lolidragon ruining their moment as she banged on the door to the bath.

"If you two are done in there we have work to do!" Prince jumped out of the bath and sent Gui a PM.

"We'll talk later." He got dressed and left Gui to wonder if that was a yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lolidragon dragged the fully clothed Gui and Prince to a room filled with backdrops to do a photo shoot. She kept shooting them glances but didn't say anything to them as their were many people, other than the men and herself, present.

"She knows," Prince moaned over a PM to Gui.

"We're we too loud?" Gui asked Prince.

This made Prince blush furiously and Lolidragon exclaim, "I didn't know you could do a face like that! Quick put these on and come back out here. They'll match the blush perfectly." Everyone looked at Prince wondering why he was blushing. Prince dared not hit Gui in case they put 2 and 2 together but he gathered up the clothes Lolidragon had given him and went to the change room. He looked down at the clothes. It was only really 2 pieces. A pair of bright red swim trunks and a red cape with the word 'PRINCE' printed in gold across the diagonal.

Prince fully in costume came out asking Lolidragon. "How will this increase my reputation!" Then he looked over at Gui who was currently dressed in the same as him but blue and with a top as well. His cape had 'Odd Squad, BARD' written on it and the shirt he was wearing said Gui. In his hands was a red dishevelled shirt with the word 'Prince' on it again. Lolidragon ignored Prince and pushed him over to a backdrop with a picture of a fountain on it. She had him lie down and position himself as though he was trying to get up facing the camera. In came Wicked wearing the same as Gui only with his team name and position. She positioned them leaning down over Prince with the 'Prince' shirt in their hands. Before any of them had time to think about the position that they were in Lolidragon and the photo critter had already taken a photo from every angle.

All in synch the shouted, "You can't use that!"

"Of course not," said Lolidragon, then continued with a smirk "Unless you misbehave."

Prince gulped and said "Of course not." Lolidragon just smirked at him. _She definitely knows._

After Feng Lan logged out of second life for the day she was immediately yelled at by her brother to "Come make me breakfast!" Feng Lan not being in the mood to fight simply made breakfast for her brother and herself and then went to class.

Seeing Gui in class caused her to blush. Jing and Yun just looked at Lan and pulled her up to her seat at the top of the class. "Spill it."Jing said.

"Spill what?" Lan asked acting innocent.

"Why did both you and Professor Min blush when you saw each other?"

_He blushed too? _"I didn't."  
"Ah, our best friend keeps so many secrets from us,Yun." Jing said dramaticly.

"First not telling us her in game identity, then keeping it a secret from us after we met her!" Yun said playing along.

"Humph fine," Lan said deciding she would give them a half truth. "He found out who I am in game."

"Knew it!" Jing said. "So when is he taking you out?"

"I never said anything like that!" Lan wanted to scream.

"No but your blush did," Yun observed.

"I don't know yet..." Lan said. Her friends eyed her expectantly. "I can't go out with him till I break it to Zhuo-Gege that he's only a brother to me," the sighed at her response. Just then Zhuo came to the door of the class room. Gui shot him a look then remembering that he was a teacher here asked him what he wanted.

"Could I borrow Feng Lan for a moment?" Gui wanted to say no. How he wanted to say no. But Prince told him to not let anyone know that he knew who she was yet so he just nodded his head. As Feng Lan was leaving he shot her a pleading look that said to Feng Lan, 'Don't be gone long.'

As they found an area where no one would hear or bother them. Zhuo cleared his throat.

"What were you doing in the bath in second life last night?" he asked bluntly.

"N-NOTHING!" Lan blushed heavily.

"Uh-huh, Lan you are a girl! You can't be peeping on guys when they think your one of them. You should be protecting your innocence." _Oh so that's what he thought. Innocence... _Feng Lan tried to respond but he interrupted her and continued. "I know that you were in there with the 'bard'," He said with distaste, "Yesterday. What if he had tried something on you what would you have done!"

"I can handle myself Zhuo," She left out the Gege part and Zhuo felt stung.

Even so he continued, "...Xiao Lan... You must know I love you!" He confessed with hope in his eyes.

Feng Lan sighed, "Zhuo-Gege, I-I'm sorry but you are just that, a Gege (*brother) to me." Zhuo was obviously hurt but he kept his composure. "Is it Gui? He doesn't even know who you are Xiao."

"He does now..." She admitted sadly. Zhuo just turned his back to her.

"If it doesn't work out... Remember I'll always love you."

"Zhuo-Gege!" She called as he began to walk away, he stopped for a second but didn't turn. "Please log into second life to see me still, and please still be my Gege."

"I will," He said his voice shaky, "just maybe not right away." With that he walked away.

Feng Lan returned to class. "Ms Lan, if you could stay for a bit after class." Professor Min said. Feng Lan just nodded and returned to her seat glumbly.

"What happened?" Jing asked carefully and this time Lan told them exactly what happened, (not the bath part though.)

After class Feng Lan stayed behind and watched all the other students leave. "Feng Lan," Gui said to her lovingly.

"Call me Xiao, Please Gui," Gui smiled and agreed.

"Well then Xiao would you do me the honour of going on a date with me this evening?" Feng Lan blushed and nodded and they left the building together.

AN. Sorry it's so short with little Gui x Prince in it. I'm thinking I may do a het lemon too, much later though, I think Feng Lan is much more shy than Prince. I'll add additional warnings and an indication before it happens though if I do. Gui and Prince still have a long way to go in their relationship I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Feng Lan eyed the menu hungrily. Gui had taken her to a middle scale restaurant where the food was good but he could still afford to pay for all that Feng Lan might order. As Lan stared at the menu Gui stared at her. It hadn't taken him long to decide on his order and he was happy that it meant he could spend more time looking a his 'Prince.' Lan shifted a bit realizing he was staring. She quickly picked a few dishes and set her menu down. Then she met her teacher's gaze. Her teacher's... The teacher that all her fellow female students had a crush on. She gulped, _I'm going to blow this aren't I._

Meanwhile Gui was beginning to worry too. _What do I say? I can't treat her like I do Prince. Especially not in such a public place. I could ask her questions but I don't want to interrogate her. Sigh..._

"So... Why did you choose to play a boy in game? I thought it wasn't allowed." Gui finally asked.

"Well my brother said that girls have it easier in video games because of all the stuff that their given from guys and such. He was just taunting but the GM helping me make my character said something similar and I kind of snapped. I was the first person to log on so they gave me a special request."

_That makes sense and is very 'Prince'-like. _Gui thought. Getting a bit more comfortable now that he really was seeing his Prince in Xiao Lan he put his goofy Second Life expression on his face. This made Feng Lan settle down a bit too with the more comfortable setting. They ended up talking quite a bit, laughing at all the bits of Prince's personality that now made sense knowing that he was a she. Somewhere in there their food arrived but even Feng Lan was too engage with Gui to show the food too much attention. Gui asked her if she would like to come back to his place and she stopped suddenly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable; I didn't mean anything by it just I feel like we're being watched here and I didn't want the date to end yet." Gui explained.

Feng Lan blushed a bit, "Oh, I wasn't thinking anything like that. I mean we've already..." She was really blushing now, "I was just thinking I should call my brother and how I would explain to him where I've been and such."

Gui smiled and laughed. "Okay then, did you want to keep us dating a secret or anything?"

"Not anymore really. But maybe not to the general public if you still want to act like you do around Prince without raising any suspicion."

"Anymore? Did something change?"

Feng Lan was looking at her hands now slightly awkward about the topic but figured that she better be honest. "I told Zhuo that I wasn't interested in him any more than as a brother... I didn't want him to have hear about anything by rumour or such."

"Ah," Gui appeared thoughtful. "I suppose I should be nicer to him now then..."

"No, he would hate it if you were suddenly sympathetic with him or something, maybe just stop with the death glares."

"You knew about that!" _I thought she was oblivious to the things around her like that._

"My friends told me," She whispered blushing a bit at her admission that she really was that oblivious.

"Of course," Gui laughed. Feng Lan realized she liked it when he laughed, it was even more adorable then when he pouted. "Shall we go then?" He asked gesturing his arm for her to take.

Once they were outside Xiao called home. Her brother didn't sound too happy but told her he'd talk to her tomorrow and that it was nothing against Gui so go ahead with him. He even said he'd prepare his own dinner! Feng Lan was a little shocked that her brother had a human side to him apart from his stomach. She decided she'd make him something excellent for dinner tomorrow... _Maybe lunch in case I'm busy again. _She thought with a smirk.

Feng Lan and Gui walked to his house. Feng Lan was quiet surprised with everything that she saw. Mostly it was books. Books about everything in every genre. Stuff from Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings to the Odyssey and Iliad to British and American classics to manuals about different things. "Have you read all of these?" Feng Lan asked in amazement.

Gui a little self conscious nodded, "Mostly."

Feng Lan Immediately ran over to one of the shelves and grabbed a cooking book. "Do you cook?" She asked excitedly.

"Not very well," he answered upset as he knew how much she loved food.

"Great! I can teach you then!" She smiled. That wasn't what he was expecting at all. "I love teaching people and cooking is what I'm really good at! Would you like to learn?"

How could Gui say no to that smile. "Of course," he replied then wondering what reaction he'd get he said. "Anything my Xiao can teach me I will learn," acting like his in game self he reached over grabbed her hand and kissed it. He was very pleased with the reaction. Rather than hitting him like she would in game, she blushed a deep red from head to toe.

"I-I don't know if I'll be that great..." She said looking at her feet.

AN

So next chapter will be a cooking lesson. And a little wine I think ;}


	4. Chapter 4

Feng Lan was nervous now. She had told Gui she'd teach him how to make a simple rose pasta sauce but wasn't sure how to begin. She could explain what she was going to do first, start cooking and show him or tell him what to do and let him do it himself. Sighing she decided she would show him a bit then let him do it.

"Alright, I guess we should figure out what ingredients you have." Feng Lan began.

"Well my fridge is over there, I have a spice rack next to the stove."

Feng Lan started digging through her professor's fridge. She pulled out garlic, tomatoes, peppers, spinach, onions and cream. Then she walked over to the spice rack and took down 5 or 6 spices.

"Gui, do you have any red wine?" This stunned Gui a bit. He didn't take Xiao Lan for the drinking type. _Though that might be fun to _see, he thought. Seeing his expression she amended herself. "For the sauce, it makes it taste nice and all the alcohol evaporates if you're worried about that." Gui nodded then smirked.

"Follow me." Gui led her over to a door near the back of his house. Smirking he opened the door for her and gestured for her to enter first. Feng Lan gasped. There were more books as was to be expected but their were book cases covered in other things as well. One case was covered from floor to ceiling with different types of tea. One various artifacts from different time periods and places around the world and one covered in collectables of various sorts. The one that left her excited though was a shelf with varying ages of wine.

"I didn't take you for a collector Gui! Do you ever drink the wine or tea?"

"Tea yes, wine no. I wouldn't drink alone and I normally wouldn't have anyone to drink with." He confessed. _I'll have to change that_. Feng Lan thought. _Professor Min drunk... Gui drunk... I wonder what he'll act like. _Gui noticed the very Prince like smirk developing.

"Could we use one for cooking?" Gui nodded and Lan went over and looked at the ages of the wines. The youngest one was 5 years old! "Gui, why do you have all this wine if you don't drink it."

"It's been gifts mostly. I re-gift them sometimes too, rather than waste them."

Lan took down the 5 year old wine and looked at it's alcohol content. _12%... is that high? Well it wont matter if it's just for cooking anyway. Shame._

Walking back to the kitchen Lan looked at the time. It was only around 7 which meant there was quite a bit of time to make the pasta, eat it, then do something else. _Else. _Lan shook her head. _What else?_ Lan blushed seeing where her subconscious was going. Gui uncorked the bottle and Lan began showing him what to do.

"It's really a shame we can't drink this," Gui sighed aloud.

"Yeah, if only you didn't have to drive me home after." Lan commented, then mentally hit herself. _Bad subconscious don't go there._

"If you wanted you could stay the night, I do have an extra second life helmet so only your brother would have to know."

_He just went there... _"Are you sure?" Feng Lan gulped, she wanted this but she didn't. She was still quite nervous about dating Gui and this seemed to be going a little fast.

"Yeah I have a guest room too, if you'd like to stay."

_Oh, she thought. Of course, doing 'that' in the real world really would be too fast. _ She relaxed a bit and agreed. She then left a message on her brothers phone and figured she'd tell him in second life tonight. That all somehow easily decided Gui poured Lan and himself a glass of wine. Lan not being an experienced drinker drank the glass quite quickly. Gui also not knowing any better followed suit. The drink not hitting them right away they each downed another couple glasses. Before the alcohol hit them they finished their pasta and brought it to a table. As Gui sat down across from Lan a thought struck her. _He isn't nearly as close and touchy as he is in the game... Maybe he really does like Prince better. Aside from kissing my hand that is... _She blushed at the memory. Gui seeing Xiao's expression change from happy to sad to blushing couldn't help but ask "Xiao, what's wrong?"

Lan no longer able to think clearly due to the wine answered very honestly. "You don't touch me like you do Prince. You like Prince better." She looked at him with pleading eyes begging him to contradict her. She didn't need to beg though.

"I haven't been jumping on you or anything because you don't have the strength you do in game. You can't just throw me off if I cross a boundary. Besides I thought that you didn't like that."

Lan's rational mind understood but that part of her mind was losing the fight. "That was before! When I thought you only liked guys. I always liked you it just hurt too much, thinking that you liked men, when you were affectionate with me." She was really blushing and Gui's eyes were wide with disbelief.

_Did she just confess! To me! _ Gui heart was beating rapidly and he reacted the only way he could. He pulled her up from her chair and put her back to the wall. He stared at her intently then whispered in her ear, "I love you." Before she had time to respond he claimed her mouth with his own. He was doing things with his tongue that Lan couldn't imagine from a kiss. She was feeling strange all over and she wasn't sure if it was because of the wine or Gui. She moved her hips against his and he moaned into her mouth. Their tongues were fighting each other for dominance and Gui quickly won. Lan didn't mind so much but subconsciously decided that she would dominate him in game next time. Lan blushed remembering the bath. _This all started from that one mistake. _Gui was making Lan extremely horny and she began removing his shirt. Surprised Gui pulled back putting his hand on hers.

"Xiao..." He said uncertainly. "We've had to much to drink."

"Do you not like me this way?" She said not understanding what he meant.

"No. Of course I like you. I love you but you're a virgin, I don't want to take that from you when you're drunk."

"...What about the other night? And I don't care I want you!" She was slurring her words now and sadly Gui knew he couldn't do anything more with her tonight.

"That was second life, it was different... Besides that I still don't want I still don't want our first time like this, drunk."

Lan receded but was a little upset. "Gui, if that's the case, can I sleep in your room with you, tonight."

Gui thought about it and couldn't find any harm so he smiled and said "Sure, but make sure your brother doesn't murder me for keeping you over."

"Deal!" She said. _He wouldn't anyway._

Gui and Lan began getting ready for bed when Lan realized that she didn't have any pyjamas to wear. She looked at his bed. _Once we're under the covers it won't matter. _"Gui do you mind if I just sleep in my t-shirt?"

Gui considered this then said "You could borrow one of mine; it would be bigger on you and your clothes wont get wrinkled from sleeping in them."

Lan accepted and unashamedly began stripping in front of Gui.

Gui tried to look away, he didn't know why but felt he should, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her legs were sleek and her torso was curved. She didn't have a huge chest under her clothes but it seemed proportional with her. He realized that he was staring but she just smiled at him. "Next time." and she winked. Gui gulped. Blood rushed back to his groin but he ignored it. _I couldn't do that to her. _He removed his top and pants as well to change into some pyjama bottoms and now it was Lan's turn to stare. He was much more muscular in real life that he was in game. _Shit, he has muscles. _Lan was practically drooling at the sight. Forget the practically she really was. Gui smirked at her reaction and bent down again on one knee. "To bed your Majesty" he said as he kissed her hand causing her to blush more. He then scooped her up and carried her to bed. The both cuddled up to each other in bed, put their second life helmets on and entered the game.


	5. Chapter 5

When Prince entered the game he found himself in his bedroom. Smirking he realized that he could probably stay here for an hour before anyone noticed. He PMed Gui to come to his room and told him to make himself appear offline before doing the same himself. Gui quickly arrived at his room, sweating, rustled, and out of breath. Prince decided he wasn't quite ragged enough yet. "Mmm, my Bard," He said licking his lips. He flirtatiously let his eyes flick up and down over Gui's body before slowly, seductively, with his best blood elf sans anger look in place, he walked up to Gui and pressed his body against his. "Tell me," he whispered in his ear, "What do you want to do." Gui couldn't manage more than a moan as Prince rubbed himself fully clothed against Gui.

Prince took a step and another forcing Gui against a wall. He slipped his hands under Gui's shirt and removed it making sure to brush his nipples in the process. Gui was stunned, and unbelievably turned on as Prince assertively stripped him. Prince left Gui's now tight boxers in place as he pinned his hands above his head and once again began rubbing against him. Prince grabbed Gui again and led him over to his bed. Humping was almost too much for Gui and his constant moaning was beginning to give this away but Prince wasn't ready for him to cum yet. Slowly he bent down and devoured Gui's mouth. Gui enthusiastically fought for dominance but lost quickly leaving Prince to explore as he pleased. He slowly began trailing kisses away from the bard's mouth. Licking down to his nipple he briefly stopped to remove his own shit. Now straddling Gui he rocked on Gui's still covered hard cock again. He pushed his pants off so that the two of them remained only in their boxers. Again Prince asked "What do you want Gui?" Then he moaned throatily "Mmm, What do you want _Professor?"_

"You!" Gui moaned and removed both their boxers while his words were still affecting Prince.

"Where do you want me?" Prince asked wanting to dominate but wanting Gui to want that too.

"Inside me!"

Prince was prepared. He took the bottle of lube that he had kept after finding it by the bath and began to scissor his way into Gui. Gui came almost instantly and the mere sight of this brought Prince along with him. Prince however was not ready for this to end. He took the lube and began stroking his man parts giving Gui a show. It didn't take long before they were both hard again and Gui was ready to be penetrated. Prince positioned himself at Gui's entrance and as he pushed in he bent down and kissed Gui passionately. Prince as Gui adjusted to him began playing with Gui's nipples. Prince knew Gui was ready when he pushed himself farther onto Prince's cock. Prince thrusting into Gui was astounded by the feeling. As Prince came inside Gui he shouted "I love you Gui!" making Gui cum as well. As Prince pulled out Gui held him tightly saying. "I love you Prince. Now and forever."

As both Gui and Prince were getting dressed the picture of them from the previous night's photo shoot slid under the door with bold words "**Keep it down!**" Printed threateningly across them. Prince and Gui both gulped as they wonder what Lolidragon was going to do to them.

Prince more afraid than shy at this point had a great idea. He consulted Gui then with permision PMed Lolidragon. "I have a deal for you if you promise not to kill us and to have sound proofing installed in my and Gui's rooms."

"I'm listening..."

"We'll do a private photo-shoot, topless for you."

"Make it topless and in short-shorts and I'll include the bath." Lolidragon said greedily and both Gui and Prince agreed.

A.N. So I promise nothing as far as updates go. I might update again, I might not. I have school and I do this for fun but thank you for all the subscriptions and reviews and if I do have free time I will write more Prince/Gui fanfiction but no promises again on which story I'll update.


End file.
